·:OnLy DeZtiNy:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Sam y Danny se alejaran, pero aun asi la cadena del destino los unira.¿Que les depara el futuro a el aura verde y a la lila? Tematica estilo goth! Prox Chap: Alejados Au!


BuenaZ miZ aMiZ! AkI mI pRiMeR FiC PuBliKDo dE "Danny phantom" eZpeRo leZ guZtE!!

Cursiva : _Recuerdos_

**Disclaimer: Danny no es mio... sino lo ke haria... es de Hartman-sama**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La noche fría pulsaba una tecla del piano oscuro del mundo. La sombra de la vida de la gente iba de un lado a otro siendo amenazada con ser erradicada cada día con las lágrimas derramadas por su simple existencia. La luz negra que llenaba su alma no tenía cabida, y escapaba por sus violetas ojos. Su blanca piel era hermosa bajo las luces de las calles y cada vez era más misteriosa a la vista del chico de las sombras, que esperaba con ansias tocar ese rostro de porcelana.

Sentía como cada uno de sus latidos era más rápido que el anterior. ¿Soñaría con el acaso? No. Seguro que soñaría con alguien mas, rompiéndole su tímido corazón. La chica se volteo a ver en su dirección mientras el se hundía en las sombras.

Ella noto con claridades esas vibrantes orbes verde brillante entre la penumbra nocturna de Amity Park. Sonrió suavemente y siguió su camino sintiéndose cuidada. Bajo su andar y dejo sus miedos atrás, imaginando al fantasma ubicado tras ella vigilando sus pasos, cuidando su andar. No le podía acompañar, como Danny Fenton; pero si como Danny Phantom. Iría con ella hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Nadie estaba en la calle a esa hora, Samantha Manson estaba sola, sus padres no estarían en casa por varios días. Había salido a caminar con sus amigos Goth y paso por frente a la casa de Danny. Se despidió de sus amigos y saludo a Danny desde la planta baja, siguiendo su camino. El no podía salir, de alguna manera había sido capturado en una de sus escapadas para salvar al mundo y ahora, No podía ir al exterior, a reunirse con la chica de alilados ojos.

Sin saberlo, la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa. Entro y miro hacia el exterior, entonando con su melodiosa voz un sonoro "Gracias...Daniel". El chico salio de las sombras con una mano en su nuca, sonrojado; saludando apenado. Ella sonrió y miro al chico, siendo esta vez una mirada brillante como jamás había detallado, viéndose en la penumbra solo el brillo en sus ojos.

Sam el entrar se apoyo en la puerta, y deslizo una gota por su impecable rostro, agradeciendo al chico por su detalle, perdiendo un poco de su vida con cada lágrima derramada por el chico fantasma. Ella le amaba pero no quería sufrir por su culpa, ni hacerle sufrir. Algún día lo intentarían, pero... eso seria un muy lejano día.

Aun la chica recordaba con pesadez la tarde en la que el joven de ojos azules miraron a los alilados, y bajando los mismos; confeso lo que sentía. El temor que tenia a perder su amistad, el incontenible impulso de besarla en ese mismo momento. Amity no podía contener lo que sentía, lo que ese cuerpo medio humano y medio fantasma tenia que soportar por la chica era un infierno que disfrutaba.

_-Sam...No te quiero herir... lo sabes...-volteando el rostro hacia el inminente atardecer-_

_-Danny... yo...-dijo a punto de llorar, sabiendo que al hacerlo desnudaría finalmente su corazón de la coraza que se había jurado mantener intacta- _

_-Yo... no podría aguantar verte llorar por mí... otra vez...-mirando a Sam con los ojos algo brillantes, por la inminente salida de lágrimas de arrepentimiento-_

_-Pero...-dijo ya llorando cabizbaja, intentando detenerlas con un llanto ahogado-_

_-No... Ya... te he herido demasiado Sam –apretando los puños con fuerza, reprimiéndose de llorar el mismo-_

_-Danny... no... Yo... quiero... que me dejes sola...-levantando la cara, revelando sus perladas lágrimas-_

_-Ya...Sam...-tomándola entre sus brazos algo mas formados-Yo...te..._

_-Yo te...dijo revolviéndose y acomodándose en los brazos del chico-_

_**...Te amo...**_

_La sombra de dos figuras se unió._

_Los finos labios apenas cubiertos por un ligero brillo se abrieron al separar el contacto_

_Las palabras fluyeron_

_Los silencios se hicieron_

_El chico apoyo su frente en la contraria, algo mas baja que la propia_

_Un beso cariñoso _

_Unas palabras apenas suspiradas antes de unirse sus labios nuevamente_

_**...Siempre...**_

La chica no sonreía más. Ya sabia que Danny no quería corresponder, pues tenia miedo de lo que podía hacer. Ya la noche era solo noche, el día solo día. Sin ningún incentivo que le diera a notar que en realidad estaba viva. Que su mundo no se desmoronaría sobre ella haciéndola morir definitivamente.

Ya su corazón moría día tras día. El instituto no era lo mismo. Ella se había separado, se aislo del grupo. Para evitar las penas, el dolor, la hipocresía que caracterizaría su mundo a partir de ese día, por aquel atardecer. EL rostro de porcelana se veía opacado por la tristeza de la energía que emanaba.

Daniel Fantom no sabía lo que había hecho. O lo sabia, y simplemente no podía admitir que lo sentía en lo mas profundo. Creo a un ser sin alma, que andaba por el mundo sin una Razón para seguir el día a día. Sin un motivo por el cual despertar en las mañanas, solo andando por ahí gracias a un impulso ciego de seguir su vida.

En dos esquinas separadas del aula, dos auras. Una morada oscura, poco iluminada, notaba tristeza, soledad, dolor, angustia. Una verde azulada, mostraba culpabilidad, soledad, molestia, remordimiento, pena. Las dos en un hilo de auras, se unían. La cadena del destino les unía. Les acercaba sin remedio. Sin duda eran uno para el otro.

La pena de ambas se complementaba. Las causas del dolor de ambos era el temor del otro. Danny y Sam. Siempre serian uno para el otro. Algún día lo notarían, algún día no lo negarían más. No se alejarían de la línea imborrable del destino oscuro que les deparaba la mutua compañía.

La línea se desvanecía por el caminar negado del destino de cada uno. La separación que se empeñaban en poner entre ellos era imposible de mantener por mucho. Simplemente no se podía negar lo que ya estaba destinado a ser.

Y aun asi, la Noche fría pulsaba la sonora tecla del piano oscuro del mundo, haciendo resonar en la mente del otro la melodía negra que les uniría por siempre. Que la orquesta del infinito destino se había preocupado en diseñar, solo para ellos.

La sombra de la vida se desvanecía nuevamente en la oscuridad de su vida. Notablemente la oscuridad de sus almas cubría inclusive la misma luz del sol. Y se veían alejarse las dos auras, entre el bullicio de la gente. Las dos auras, la violeta y la verdosa, estaban unidas por un fino hilo, y a su vez una potente cadena.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wola!! Aka mi Two-shot. Es el primero que hago con una temática tan gótica, me inspiro Gre-chan, ti kelo loka! Te debo por ahora la historia de Moceé y thu! Estos fics van dedicados a mis seguidoras e idolas...xDD

**La hora de Internet en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes pfs ¬¬")...Hacer a la autora feliz con un RW... no tiene precio. Por eso uso... Mastercard! digo...cof cof... **

**Puntazo eh? xD**


End file.
